Je te hais autant que je t'aime
by Winry-Moriarty
Summary: Le fossoyeur reçois un sms de Patrick, François panique. Ne prends pas le temps de ce changer, arriver chez son ami il comprend tout... C'est un peu OOC Un très grand merci a Iykwim pour la correction.
1. Un sms inquiétant

François, je te déteste pour ce que tu m'as fait vivre.

Tu n'as pas su voir mes signaux de détresse, ni compris mes sous-entendus.

C'est trop tard maintenant, t'aurais dû voir et comprendre ce que je ressentais.

J'ai toujours été là pour toi, quand ta copine t'as quitté, la fois où ton chien s'est fait écraser.

J'étais ton épaule pour pleurer, je t'encourageais, tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'aimais jamais tes copines et qu'elles ne m'aimaient pas non plus.

Tu t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais célibataire ou que j'ai divorcé d'une femme qui avait tout pour plaire ?

Je suis amoureux de toi, ton humour, ton sourire et ton regard.

Abruti... Même au bout de deux ans tu n'as rien compris, je te déteste autant que je t'aime.

Mais maintenant tout est fini, je m'en vais dans un monde meilleur.

Adieu mon doux fossoyeur.

François lu et relu plusieurs fois le message, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire ?

Il comprenait que l'autre homme l'aimait mais le ''Adieu'' et le ''je pars dans un monde meilleur'' lui faisai) peur bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il decida de lui sonner mais tomba sur la messagerie.

Je suis désolé, je suis occupé, rappelez plus tard. Et si c'est toi François, il est trop tard à l'heure où tu me sonnes, j'aurais tant aimé que tu me comprennes.

François avait de plus en plus peur pour son ami, il décida de laisser en plan son épisode, ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et alla chez Patrick en voiture.

Enfin arrivé chez ce dernier, il se trouva devant une porte fermée,

Il sonna, personne ne vint lui ouvrir sa clé que lui avait donné Patrick, il y a quelques années.

Il ouvrit la porte et rentras dans la demeure, pas un bruit, tout était éteint, la boule au ventre il parcourait la maison.

Patrick ? C'est François, t'es là ? Dis j'ai reçu ton message. Patrick ?

Monte les escaliers

J'ai peur de pas vraiment comprendre... Pourquoi cet ''Adieu''. Patrick ?

Regarde de pièces en pièces.

Enfin disons que j'ai trop peur de le comprendre... Tu sais, c'est vrais t'as raison, j'ai pas su te comprendre, peut-être parce que j'...

Entrant dans la chambre de Patrick, il vit ce dernier allongé sur le lit, une lettre posée sur son chevet.

Le fossoyeur courut vers lui, se mit à genoux prés du lit.

Patrick, réveille toi ! Patrick ?

En vain il essayait de le réveiller mais il vit par terre plusieurs plaquettes et flacons de médicaments.

Il commença à paniquer et à pleurer.

Patrick... Putain pourquoi tu as fais ça ! j'en vaux? pas la peine. S'il te plaît, mon abruti.

En pleurs sur le torse de son ami, il commença à sentir la poitrine de celui-ci respirer difficilement. Il se redressa.

Il est encore vivant... en pleure.

Sort son GSM composa le 100.

A...allo... c'est mon ami, il a... il a...

Calmez-vous monsieur, que ce passe t-il ?

Il fermas les yeux, prit une grande inspiration.

Mon ami vient de faire une tentative de suicide, il a prit des médicaments.

Quel âge et où est votre ami ?

Après avoir donné toutes les informations. Il raccrocha et se remit à pleurer.

Dé...Dé... so...lé...

Il releva la tête.

Patrick, ne t'en fait pas, ils vont arriver, ils vont te sauver

Patrick le regarda dans les yeux, en larmes.

François lui prit la main.

Je... t'ai...

François lui embrassa le front pour qu'il se taise.

Je... Je sais

François pleurait.

Quand ils t'auront) sauvé), on se ferra un rendez-vous juste nous deux, d'ac...accord?

Patrick rit légèrement, presque ironiquement.

Espèce d'abruti...

Le fossoyeur le regarda dans les yeux.

Je sais

Patrick ferma les yeux et ne donna plus signe de conscience.

Nooon ! Patrick s'il te plaît

Patrick était inconscient, son cœur ralentissait de plus en plus, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, dans un grand fracas, les ambulanciers rentrèrent dans la chambre. Notre fossoyeur leur laissa la place, un des médecins prit le pouls de l'homme allongé sur le lit.

J'ai plus de pouls, défibrillateur !

Il déchiras la chemise, plaça le défibrillateur et donna une décharge.

Puis une autre et une autre.

Aller repart ! Sortez monsieur de la chambre ! dit le médecin.

Deux personnes s'y mirent pour le sortir.

Non, laissez-moi!

Une nouvelle décharge.

Non sortez c'est mieux pour vous !

Une nouvelle décharge

Patrick revient, me laisse pas seul.

Nouvelle décharge.

Si il revient pas après ça, j'arrête dit le médecin à son collège.

Non ! Arrive à se libérer, et va prés de Patrick, en pleurs.

Les infirmiers viennent le reculer.

Putain, vous comprenez pas ? Je l'aime ! Et il ne le saura jamais! ce mis à pleuré

Et une nouvelle et dernière décharge, le médecin fut étonné il avait un pouls faible mais un pouls.

Il est revenu !

Le fossoyeur en pleurs, sourit et cria.

Vas-y Patou montre moi que tu tiens as moi en restant en vie


	2. La lettre de suicide

Bonjour , bonsoir tout le monde vraiment désoler pour le retard mon pc à été plus d'un mois en réparation :'(

Le chapitre trois est presque fini et arriveras très bientôt ^^

J'aimerais remercié Iykwim pour la correction (et je vous jure j'en ai besoin XD )

et aussi InThePanda qui apparemment à adore cette fanfic et lue en live sur twitter, que j'ai appris ça je n'en revenais pas XD

Si tu passe par ici sache que c'est un honneur pour moi et que je t'adore, tes vidéo sont génial ^^

Merci pour les reviews et Julia Lutecia ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Bonjour, je ne sais pas qui trouvera cette lettre, peut-être toi, François ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de la lire et donnez la à mon ami François Theurel.<p>

François, je me demande ce que t'a provoqué mon sms . Est-ce que tu t'es précipité chez moi ou tu as fait comme ces deux dernières années, faire comme si de rien n'était et reçu un appel te disant que j'avais fait l'ultime acte de désespoir.

J'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que tu culpabilises et que tu souffres, je me rends bien compte que ce que je dis est cruel mais tu ne te rends pas compte comme tu m'as fait souffrir ! Deux ans, Deux putain d'années que je t'aime, j'en peux plus. Tu dois sans doute te dire « Pourquoi, il m'a rien dit ? » peut-être le fait que j'ai peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne me parles plus ou pire, ton regard rempli de dégoût.

Si j'en suis arrivé là, c'est de ta faute et celle de ta pute de meilleure amie, je ne l'ai jamais aimée celle-là, toujours à te tourner autour. Tu ne dois sans doute pas te rappeler ce qui s'est passé à ta soirée il y a deux semaines. Fin de soirée, tu étais pas mal entamé et un de tes potes t'a mis au défi de m'embrasser. Tu es venu vers moi et m'as embrassé, regardé dans les yeux un instant comme si on n'était que nous deux, j'ai détourné le regard et tu t'es retourné vers ton pote en rigolant.

J'ai compris à ce moment là que je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face, il fallait que je te le dise , Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, sans toi !

Quand je me suis rapproché de toi pour te le dire, tu discutais avais ta meilleure amie comme à chaque fois qu'elle est là, tu restes plus avec elle qu'avec moi.

Elle m'as regardé et puis t'a dit « Je crois qu'il veux te rouler une autre pelle. » et à rigolé.

Et toi tu avais ton sourire et ton regard plongé dans le mien, tu lui à répondu que c'était impossible, que je pouvais pas être pd, que j'avais trop de succès avec les femmes et que si je l'étais tu ne le comprendrais pas, tu m'as vraiment blessé.

Ce soir là, j'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais ma chance.

Je t'aime comme personne ne t'aimera jamais !

Adieu mon doux fossoyeur.

* * *

><p>Nécessitez pas à me dire ce que vous espérez pour la suite ;)<p> 


	3. La visite de ses parents

Merci à Iykwim pour la correction ^^

Bonne lecture j'espère que vous aimerez

* * *

><p>Pendant que les médecins faisaient un lavement d'estomac à Patrick, François attendait dans le couloir. Il sortit la lettre de suicide que son ami lui avait écrit. Le dos contre le dossier, la tête baissée, regardant celle-ci, il poussa un soupir.<p>

« Comment tu as pu en arriver là Patoû ? C'était réellement la seule solution ? T'aurais dû venir m'en parler. Ok, il y a cette histoire de la soirée et Julie mais pourquoi m'avoir rien dit ? »

François rit en levant la tête au ciel. « Putain, je suis quand même trop con, je n'ai rien vu venir alors que je suis ton meilleur ami, j'étais censé le voir, merde quoi ! Baud, quand tu seras sorti d'affaire ça va mal aller pour toi ! » il fut interrompu par la voix de la jeune infirmière « Monsieur Theurel, vous pouvez venir auprès de votre ami » il se leva, remercia l'infirmière d'un hochement de tête.  
>Patrick avait des tuyaux un peu partout, cela faisait mal au fossoyeur de le voir ainsi et de surcroît, savoir qu'il en était responsable et qu'il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir.<p>

Dans la pièce, seul le son du cardiogramme se faisait entendre. L'infirmière s'apprêta à sortir quand François la stoppa. « Il va s'en sortir ? » questionna-t-il, le regard vide,posé sur Patrick et n'osant bouger.  
>« Son état est stable, on a fait tout ce qu'ont as pu » elle s'était retournée en lui répondant<br>« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, va-t-il s'en-sortir ? » il avait fermé les yeux, serrait les poings et les dents. Il était en colère, non pas contre l'infirmière ou les médecins, mais pour la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.  
>« Tout dépend de lui maintenant » répondit-elle en sortant de la chambre et en refermant la porte dernière elle.<p>

Quand la porte fut fermée le fossoyeur s'appuya sur le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol commençant à pleurer, c'en était trop pour lui. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se leva et il se dirigea vers le siège près du lit. Il resta là toute la journée, vers vingt heures une infirmière qui venait contrôler l'état de Patrick signala à François que l'hôpital était fermé et qu'il devait sortir par les urgences.  
>« Je vais rester ici cette nuit, merci » il ne releva même pas la tête, regardant le présentateur d'Axolot et lui tenant la main.<br>L'infirmière regarda le fossoyeur et lui dit « Monsieur, je comprends que vous soyez inquiet de l'état de votre ami mais cela ne sert à rien de rester ici cette nuit, les médicaments qu'on lui a donné vont le laisser inconscient un moment. Et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il se réveille un jour, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer et... »  
>François la regarda les larmes aux yeux « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites la ?! Rentrer chez moi alors que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est parce que je suis trop con qu'il est ici ! »<br>L'infirmière le regarda « Ne dites pas ça, personne ne connais la raison de son acte voyons » sourit-elle pour le rassurer.

Il se leva et, tenant la lettre dans sa main, il dit « Il m'a laissé ça car je suis la cause de son tourment » elle tendit la main lentement pour prendre la lettre mais le fossoyeur ne lui laissa pas le temps  
>« c'est mon meilleur ami, je peux pas le laisser seul ici dans cet état » L'infirmière s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais son collègue l'appela et elle sortit.<p>

Une partie de la nuit passa tranquillement jusqu'à trois heures quinze, fossoyeur se réveilla en sueur et en sursaut « Patrick ! » perdu il le vit, il n'avait pas bougé « Patrick » dit-il a la fois soulagé et attristé, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

François lui prit la main et commença à lui parler doucement sans le regarder, se contentant de viser la main et dessinant des arabesques de son autre main.  
>« Je viens de faire un cauchemar, je revenais de chez moi, j'avais écouté l'infirmière et tu n'étais plus là. La chambre était vide et elle me disait que le lavage d'estomac avais été réalisé trop tard, que tu... tu... »<br>Les larmes commençaient à couler « Tu étais mort et...tes...tes parents refusaient...que...que je te vois une dernière fois... »  
>Il leva la tête, il resta un moment silencieux, reprenait ses esprits, souriait faiblement caressant la joue de Patrick « Demain matin tes parents arriveront. Est-ce que je doit leur montrer cette lettre ou leur mentir ? Je ne sais pas, tu vois tu... je les considère comme mes propres parents, enfin ça tu le sais. J'ai peur qu'ils ne veulent pas que je reste à tes côtés. Et je les comprendrais mais si c'est le cas sache que je resterais dans ce couloir à attendre, espérant et priant que tu reviennes. Et si tu veux plus me voir tant pis je m'effacerais »<br>Il parla, parla encore et retomba endormi.

À huit heures, après la visite de contrôle, les parents de Patrick arrivèrent.  
>« Bonjour François, comment il va? » Lui demanda la mère de Patrick qui s'était rapprochée de lui.<br>« Ils disent que tout est entre ses mains et que ce n'est pas sûr qu'il se réveille » dit-il en se levant  
>« Il veut y croire » Répondit-elle.<br>« Je m'en veux tant » Il commença à pleurer, elle le prit dans ses bras.  
>« François, crois en lui, tu sais qu'il est fort ! » dit Didier, le père.<br>« Je vous avait promis de veiller sur lui et voilà le résultat... »  
>« Mais non c'est pas de ta faute, chut calme toi mon p'tit ! » il hocha la tête.<br>« Je vais vous laisser un moment seuls avec lui, si vous voulez »  
>Didier sourit faiblement « Oui, va te nourrir mon garçon »<br>Il sortit et alla prendre un café, il n'avait pas faim. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, les parents de Patrick, qui devant François était forts se lâchèrent, la mère commença à pleurer, Didier la prit dans ses bras. Quand elle s'assit où le fossoyeur avait passé la nuit elle vit une feuille par terre qu'elle ramassa puis qu'elle lu. Elle mis sa main sur sa bouche, une larme coula sur sa joue puis elle donna le papier à son mari. Quand il eu fini de lire, François rentra, les regards des parents sur lui, le père en colère s'approcha de lui, montrant la lettre.  
>« C'est quoi ça ? » François baissa la tête.<br>« Désolé), j'avais peur que vous ne vouliez plus que je reste ici. Je vais partir je crois, je comprends bien que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ici après ça. » Comme toute réponse il reçut une gifle magistrale le faisant littéralement tomber. Margaret se leva précipitamment et aida François à se relever.  
>« Didier ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »<br>« Mais t'entends ce qu'il dit ?! Cet idiot qu'on considère qu'on notre fils n'ose même pas nous expliquer pourquoi notre fils unique à fait cet acte ! » Énervé, il partit fumer.  
>« Margaret, je suis si désolé p... »<br>Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la mère de Patrick lui dit calmement « Il faut nous comprendre, notre fils est entre la vie et la mort. Et pour toi non plus sans doute ça ne doit pas être facile »  
>François hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Je dois faire quoi Margaret ? Tu crois que Didier vas me pardonner un jour ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.<br>Elle lui répondit comme une mère qui rassurais son fils « Vas lui parler, vous devez vous expliquer, il te considère comme son fils. J'aimerais rester seule avec Patrick »  
>Il lui fit oui et descendit rejoindre Didier qui fumait regardant au loin dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.<p>

Il sentit une main sur son épaule mais ne se retourna pas.  
>« Margaret t'a dis qu'on devait parler c'est ça ? »<br>François lui souffla un « oui » Didier sourit presque ironiquement, notre fossoyeur ne su comment prendre cela.  
>« Didier, je suis désolé pour... »<br>« tu étais au courant ? » coupa le père du présentateur d'Axolot.  
>François s'apprêta à répondre quand Didier se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. « François, est-ce que tu étais au courant que Patrick est... aime les hommes ? Ou même qu'il t'aimait ? »<br>François baissa la tête « Sincèrement je ne sais pas ce que je savais ou pas. Je voyais bien que ces derniers mois il était un peu différent mais quand je lui demandais il me répondait que c'était son dernier livre qui le mettait dans cet état. Je savais que c'était pas ça pourtant il voulait rien me dire. J'avais aussi vu qu'à chaque fois que je lui présentais une fille qui me plaisait, il me trouvait toujours une excuse pour pas l'aimer. Ou quand j'étais avec Julie il me fusillait du regard, je croyais qu'il était amoureux d'elle moi. » Sa voix vacillais « Et... et Je croyais qu'il voulait se donner du temps après son divorce. »  
>Le père l'écouta calmement « Et pour cette soirée ? Pourquoi avoir relevé ce putain de défi ? » Il avait la voix qui s'élevait en fin de phrase car pour lui c'était à cause de cette soirée que son fils unique avait commis ce geste de désespoir.<br>François souffla un bon coup « J'étais un peu entamé, un pote m'a mis au défi et puisque c'était Patrick ça me dérangeais pas » il fit une pause « d'ailleurs je ne sais pourquoi ça m'avait soulagé que ce soit lui que je devais embrasser mais si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer à cause de ça je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne suis qu'un connard ! »  
>Sur ces paroles fort dures à son propre égard François restas silencieux « Non je ne dirais pas un connard mais un vrai abruti »<br>François rit tristement, devant le regard interrogatif de Didier, il lui dit « Quand j'ai reçu son message je me suis directement précipité chez lui, quand je suis arrivé je croyais que c'était trop tard mais il a ouvert les yeux et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je lui aie répondu qu'il devait pas s'inquiéter et que quand il serait sorti d'affaire on se ferait un rencard tous les deux puis il a sourit en me traitant d'imbécile. »  
>Didier le regarda « Mais quand les ambulanciers sont venus, son cœur ne battait plus, ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à le faire repartir » Finit François. Le cœur de Didier rata un battement, personne ne lui avait dit que son fils était mort quelques minutes.<br>« François j'aimerais que tu répondes sincèrement à ma dernière question » « Bien sûr Didier » répondit-il « Que comptes tu faire quand il sera sortit d'affaire ? »

François ne répondit pas tout de suite


End file.
